


Motherfucker i want my money

by jodade420



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodade420/pseuds/jodade420
Summary: shit goes down





	Motherfucker i want my money

Walking back pulling charity with me towards the car so she could see me off, coming to a halt at the car door, “ awhh I know but I have to work, because of you promoting the vets in that bloody interview we’ve been busy ever since, so really it’s your fault we’re not in bed right now, so go and get ready for that thingy you singers do, okay…….. It’s just a shame that I can’t wear that thing I wanted to show you this morning ….. but hey babe beggers can’t be choosers can they ” smirking, leaning in to peck her lips.  
“ I could really kick myself for saying that…….. but hey doesn’t mean that you can’t show me later…… and plus you’ll never guess what” she replied with a burst of excitement repaying with quick pecks around my face,  
“ what ……. Were getting a parrot……. I’ve always wanted a parrot when I was little but wasn’t allowed one” I answered the first thing that came to me head   
“ awhh babe that’s cute but ummm…. No but im officially divorced and she doesn’t get anything out of it nothing …… babe do you know what that means ……. It means im all yours ……well and truly yours” she pins me to the car hand reaching to the back of my neck and leans in passionately snogging me,  
you know the ones that make your limbs stretch out then eventually loop around the other person, finally managing to break apart   
“ that’s amazing news …… I mean the well and truly your bit ….. but ain’t she gunna be really pissed off that she doesn’t get anything ….. I mean im glad for you that she didn’t ” I answered curiously playing with her collar,  
“ it’s not my problem anymore and I really don’t give a shit what she thinks …… at the end of the day…. She’s the one that done the dirty on me….. she lost that title when she opened her legs to another women ……. Anyways forget about her ….. I do believe it’s time for you to go to work before your late and this time I ain’t going to be the one to get the blame for it……. Oh and make sure your not on call tonight as I have something in mind that might perk you up after your busy shift today “   
“ fine ….. but babe can we still get a parrot and call it chalky “ I asked putting all my force into giving her the sad face and pleading eyes,  
“ of course we can ….. wait no ….. maybe I’ll think about it……. You need to stop doing that face……. What do you call it emotional black mail ….. but we’ll talk about I later yeah” she said smirking   
giving me a cheeky pinch on the ass to move me aside so she could open the car door, closing it after I got in, winding down the window she pops her head in to give me a kiss goodbye, closing my eyes as we touched lips she stuck her tongue out.  
“ eww that’s gross charity ….. give me a proper kiss please ………and I swear to god if you do it again I will not be hold accountable for my actions” tilting my head clicking my teeth with abit of authority laced in my voice,  
“ fine come here then…… text me when you get into work okay ” she replied pouting her lips out for me to peck,  
Beeping the horn as I drove out past the gate so she could lock it after me and off to work,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Watching her drive off with a massive smile I headed back in to get ready for the day. Standing in front of the kettle waiting for it to boil, my phone buzzed on the counter, taking a few steps towards it to see who was calling, seeing unknown come up I hesitated weather not to answer it but I did,   
“ hello can I help you…….. if this is reporters trying to finding out about the album you can fuck off…….. it will be out when it’s out” I answered angrily, the nerve of some people these days,  
“Motherfucker I want my money……. And don’t think about hanging up an ignoring me …….. Because I will hit you were it hurts the most and that’s a promise” zoe spoke on the other side of the phone,  
“hahahaha you ain’t getting jack shit from me you lost that right when you got your leg up…… goodbye zoe” I hung up the phone and pretty much pissing myself laughing,   
I headed up stairs to get sorted and to sort out tonight which is going to take some planning but it’s worth it for my little blonde sexpot, slipping my shoes on and went to get in my car and head down to the closes pet shop and brought all the things you could get for a parrot, with all the stuff in the boot and the big cage on its way to be delivered, it would be best to keep them there hidden away and make it a surprise, along with a special surprise.  
I received a text from Vanessa saying she on her way home   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
After a really busy shift I mean really busy, I flopped down in the driver’s seat unlocking my phone to call charity,   
“ hey babe you better not be driving whilst talking on the phone” charity spoke with concern,  
“ charity you know I would never do that and I’ve only just finished my shift, and just wanted to hear your voice is all” I replied blushing by the second,  
“ was that all you wanted, because the quicker you get home the longer I can have you inside me…… and you know what im like when you get me thinking” she replied with the sultriest tone to her voice,  
“hmmm ……. I’ll be there 10 minutes tops” ending the call so I could drive.  
As I was heading towards the motorway hearing a click behind me, I quickly pulled over to where the nearest place I was able to park at,  
“ don’t look behind just drive I’ll tell you were to go got it“ female voice behind me spoke,  
As I was driving I was thinking about what to do next, who this person is and why they after me then it got me thinking what if they’re not after me and mistaken me for someone else,   
she suddenly spoke “turn left up that lane……NOW”  
slowly coming to a halt and park in the lane, I was about to turn around to see who it was, catching a flash of dark gray hair before blacking out for god knows how long,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking in the mirror of the wardrobe room trying to find the sexiest lingerie by the 8th try I finally had the right one, after setting the trail of paper arrows leading to hints in envelops eventually leading to the bedroom were I’ll be waiting for her, that’s if she’ll turn up, looking at my phone she about 20 minutes late and she’s never late.  
Calling her phone as she about an hour late now, it finally answered,  
“babe where are you some 10 minutes this was……. Babe are you listening” I speedily spoke   
“ wrong babe….. babe …..now as I said earlier I want my money or she gets hurt which for now shes got a few cuts but if you play by the rules she’ll stay like that but you go against the rules she’ll get a lot worse if you get my drift” zoe demanded,  
Anger flaring rapidly fast, tapping the speaker on, Springing off the bed and running to the frontroom to get the laptop to track vanessa’s phone as she always has her location on, after a few moments of clicking on the laptop It popped up on the map at an abandoned warehouse about half hour drive going south, grabbing my phone and rushing to the car to save the love of my life,  
“ listen bitch I swear to god you touch another hair on her, I’ll kill you myself you got that” I shouted down the phone,  
Hanging up the phone and throwing it on the passenger seat, turning the ignition on I speeded all the way there…… thinking quick noticing a police car parked waiting to pull people over for no reason, I stepped on the peddle as hard as I could so they could notice me, soon enough looking through the rear view mirror turning on their sirens and also speeding up to stop me, so I didn’t stop till I got to my destination, even when they started to bring the helicopters out,   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly opening my eyes feeling a rush of pain on the side of my head, my eyes started to focus to the surroundings but it all seemed a bit odd as if everything was upside down, I came to realize that I was indeed upside down hanging from a hook, rope tide around my torso and my legs looking around I notice the women that must of brought me here,  
“ what do you want from me” I voiced drowsily  
“ well well well look who we have here sleeping beauty finally woke up” the women replied   
“ hahahahahaha ………… oh I know who you are now…… funny really we were speaking about you this morning…… shame it didn’t go in your favour though” I laughed realizing who she was,  
“ what do you mean by that” zoe replied getting pissed off that I kept laughing   
“ ahwww….. zoe doesn’t know…….. well little did you know all the whilst you were with charity ……….. I was fucking her good and proper……. That every time she came home to you all sweaty and happy ……. We were just around the corner fucking in the back of my car……. And it was soo fucking hot knowing we were doing it right under your nose and getting away with it was just a bonus…. You might think im this sweet innocent person but im the fucking opposite” I tormented her verbally  
With that she punched me really hard making me swing from side to side. Watching the blood drop from my mouth , I was Laughing hard now as I knew I could have the upper hand in this situation I couldn’t control myself as I knew exactly what button to push,   
“ do you know what it’s like to taste charity on your mouth, collecting the spunk by the tongue, oh my gosh when she screams my name …… it’s such a fucking turn on …… but you never got that chance because you treated her like shit ……… she’s gunna be here in about 5 minutes because if you actually took precautions you would of noticed my locations on my phone is on and most likely with police behind her……… you really don’t know her do you” I kept pushing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Speeding up the path driving into the gate not parking till the car was parked right outside the warehouse door. With the police just behind me Kicking it and kicking finally getting it open, I lost my footing and fell through the door, quickly picking myself up I saw zoe raising her fist to vanessa who looked totally hopeless,  
anger raged in me “ zoe you touch another hair on her and I’ll break every bone of your body….. now step away it’s finished the cops are just out side”  
stepping forwards to go punch the shit out of her, the cops barged in just in time and arrested zoe for kidnap, rushing to vanessa checking for any serious wounds giving her the all clear, quickly looking for the chain that connecting to her and lowered it down slowly, untying the ropes, taking my coat off and wrapping her up,  
“ wow babe was that outfit for tonight because you look really fucking sexy in that ” vanessa spoke surprisingly cheerfully   
“ babe I love you so much …….. you are so ruthless it scares me”


End file.
